Eternidad
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: Un viaje, el amor era un viaje y Magnus estaba convencido de que quería cumplir al pie de la letra la promesa de aquella canción: no, no iba a dejar solo a Alexander Lightwood, no dejaría sola a la persona que una vez le había dicho que no quería al mundo, que sólo lo quería a él.
**Si Alec y Magnus fueran míos, ya les hubiera escrito varias enciclopedias. Ya saben que estos personajes son de C. Clare :)**

* * *

 **Eternidad.**

Las manos del brujo descendían por sus caderas acariciándolo de forma suave y constante, haciendo que sus ojos azules se cerraran y que de sus labios, atrapados en un beso febril, escapara un gemido bajo que electrizaba la piel del otro hombre.

Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban encima de ellos, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en las pieles desnudas y sudorosas del cazador de sombras y del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Como sucedía siempre, un pequeño beso había decantado toda aquella pasión, aunque, si los dos eran sinceros, el inicio de aquellas caricias había sido más que un beso.

Aquella noche estaban celebrando el aniversario número 20 de bodas, una fecha especial en la vida de muchas personas. Lo que todo mundo había pensado, no era más que un capricho de Alexander Lightwood y uno de los tantos romances de Magnus Bane, había demostrado ser, con el tiempo, una de esas historias de amor que se contarían degeneración en generación, una historia sin tiempo, sin final.

Sí, sin final… Cuando aquella historia había comenzado, Alec había estado asustado acerca de la inmortalidad de Magnus porque ¿Cuánto iba a durar todo aquello? ¿Qué sentido tenía amar a Magnus si el cazador de sombras sentía que estaba condenándolo a verlo morir, que lo condenaba a un dolor que no se iría fácilmente? Pero en aquellos momentos la idea del final, o la del no final se escapaban de la mente del hombre del cabello oscuro que estaba instalado en la madurez de su vida. Ya no era más aquel chico que se había enamorado poco a poco pero sin remedio de un ser mágico e inmortal, Alec era ahora un hombre que se sentía profundamente amado, deseado y a punto de estallar de placer.

Las manos de Magnus conocían de sobra la geografía de su cuerpo, no en vano habían gastado las noches juntos conociéndose, amándose despacio y después con pasión arrebatada, notando cuáles eran los lugares que había que besar, morder o succionar para hacer que el otro se derritiera de amor y placer a partes iguales. Alec enloquecía por ejemplo, cuando Magnus besaba su cuello de aquella forma, delineándolo con su lengua, marcándolo como suyo una vez más, al tiempo que se iba metiendo en él de a poco causándole ya no dolor, sino una felicidad desbordante, la alegría de tener al hombre que amaba dentro de él. Los dedos del Brujo acariciaban también las marcas de las runas sobre su piel y otras tantas cicatrices que había coleccionado en su trabajo como atrapa demonios.

Magnus lo embestía lentamente, dejando que Alec se acostumbrara a la invasión sin dejar de tocar sus hombros anchos y sus abdominales bien marcados por toda una vida de entrenamiento como cazador de sombras.

-Abre los ojos, Alexander…- dijo Magnus con voz cadenciosa- déjame mirar esos ojos.

Por toda respuesta, Alec abrió los ojos fijándolos en el amarillo, casi dorado por la pasión de los ojos del Brujo quien empezó a penetrar en él de forma más constante, haciendo que Alec gimiera sin pena alguna. Estaban solos en aquella playa, el sonido cercano de las tímidas olas del mar se unía al de la música que escapaba de los labios de Alec.

-Magnus…- susurró el cazador de sombras- Oh Magnus…

-¿Debo aumentar la velocidad?- dijo Magnus con la voz llena de pasión.

-Sí…- susurró Alec con voz entrecortada, sintiendo su corazón a punto de estallar- y… bésame…

El Brujo sonrió ante el pedido de su amado. Desde el día en el que aquel hermoso muchacho se había reflejado en sus pupilas inmortales, esas pupilas que habían contemplado el mundo a través del tiempo, la gloria y la decadencia de los humanos, Magnus había sabido que después de Alec no habría más nada. Aquellos ojos azules habían sido para él como uno de los conjuros que él podía llevar a cabo por medio de las llamas azules de sus dedos que en ese instante brillaban sobre la piel desnuda y sudorosa de Alec. Desde aquel día, Magnus se había prometido hacer todo lo posible por hacer feliz a Alexander Lightwood y eso es lo que seguiría haciendo en ese momento.

Las embestidas del cuerpo del brujo tomaron mayor velocidad, aferrándose a las caderas del otro hombre, levantando sus piernas sobre sus hombros para poder tener mejor acceso a él. Los ojos de Alec seguían fijos en él, esos ojos de media noche que brillaban llenos de amor, resplandecientes como un sol invencible. Magnus se quedó mirándolo un largo rato antes de acercarse a la boca de Alec y tomar sus labios de forma intensa, profunda y alocada. Alec sonrió en medio del beso porque la naturaleza traviesa del Brujo era algo que él amaba sobre todas las cosas: el modo en el que Magnus delineaba sus labios antes de morderlos, la forma en la que su lengua parecía estar en todas partes y aquella suave humedad de su saliva fundiéndose con la suya propia.

A veces el cazador de sombras se preguntaba qué era lo que él había hecho para lograr tener al hombre más maravilloso de esta dimensión y de todas las dimensiones del universo al lado suyo. Es decir, al inicio de su historia había existido tanto dolor, tantas dudas… ¿Por qué todo había resultado tan bien? ¿Era cierto, después de todo, que los dos eran dos partes del mismo corazón y que Magnus había tenido que esperar más de 300 años para poder encontrarlo? Era cierto que al inicio no quedaba menor duda de que Magnus lo amaba, pero el amor de Alec había tomado tiempo en tomar forma, en inundarlo, en formarse dentro de él como una joya que estaría destinada a durar por siempre.

Y es que él era así. Desde pequeño había sido una persona que creía en el orden del mundo, que no estaba dado a aventurarse en algo así como así. Y esa era una e las cosas que Magnus más amaba de él porque sabía que el amor de Alec era algo hermoso que habitaba el corazón de aquel hombre de forma total y que había echado raíces hondas en su alma, raíces imposibles de arrancar.

Alec gruñó de forma ruidosa al sentir que una de las embestidas de Magnus tocaba su glándula. Si abría los ojos veía las estrellas del cielo. Los besos de Magnus eran como lava, lo derretían y lo trasladaban a un universo donde todo era bueno. Las manos del cazador de sombras descendían por la espalda del brujo conminándolo a estar más cerca de él aunque fuera físicamente imposible. Magnus lo penetraba a mayor velocidad, los gemidos de los dos combinándose en el aire, el sudor resbalando desde su frente hasta sus mejillas. Aquella sinfonía de amor había sido convocada muchas veces, pero siempre se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que unieran sus cuerpos de aquel modo.

Alec sintió el inicio de un orgasmo titánico descendiendo por su espina dorsal al tiempo que la esencia de Magnus se derramaba dentro de él.

-¡Oh Alexander!- dijo el brujo sin salir de él, separando sus labios apenas un centímetro- mi Alexander, eres tan hermoso…

Alec no pudo soportarlo más y con un gemido bajo y profundo, se dejó ir, derramándose en la mano de Magnus que había estado acariciando su miembro todo el tiempo. El brujo sonrió al sentir la esencia de su amado resbalando en sus dedos, la expresión de Alec después de haberle hecho el amor siempre era algo digno de verse.

Porque Alexander Gideon Lightwood era un ángel ¿cierto? La sangre del ángel corría por sus venas, pero Magnus no pensaba que hubiera otro momento en el que su esposo luciera más angelical, ni siquiera al momento de exterminar demonios. Alec susurró el nombre del Brujo antes de abrir los ojos y atraerlo sus labios hacia él una vez más. Habían pasado juntos muchos años, pero aún no podían resistirse a un beso de los labios del otro. Desde el primer beso, algo parecido a la magia los había capturado ordenándoles regresar siempre a esa boca amada que podía saciar la sed y también aumentarla.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados en la arena, cobijados solamente por la inmensidad de las estrellas de la noche y el aire suave y salado del verano en la costa. Ninguno de los dos dijo gran cosa. Seguían uno al lado del otro, piel con piel, sintiendo el latido de sus corazones bombeando sangre y felicidad a cada pequeña célula de sus cuerpos. Se miraban en silencio, acariciando sus almas con aquella mirada profunda en la que se habían comunicado siempre, sin palabras pero con todo el amor del universo. Los dos recordaban el día de su boda, la sonrisa de sus amigos más cercanos, la genuina felicidad de la familia de Alec que después de tantos obstáculos había aceptado por fin que la felicidad de aquel hombre se llamaba Magnus Bane.

Los dos recordaban los días juntos, los paseos por Central Park, las noches tranquilas de amor y vino, las sonrisas, cada "te amo" pronunciado antes de dormir y después de despertar uno al lado del otro. A los dos llegaba también el recuerdo de la suave melodía que los dos habían bailado en frente de los demás:

 _They say love is a journey I promise that I´ll never leave. When it´s too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me. I get to love you, I get to love you…_

Un viaje, el amor era un viaje y Magnus estaba convencido de que quería cumplir al pie de la letra la promesa de aquella canción: no, no iba a dejar solo a Alexander Lightwood, no dejaría sola a la persona que una vez le había dicho que no quería al mundo, que sólo lo quería a él.

Magnus sonrió encontrando el valor que había estado buscando antes de decirle a Alec lo que había decidido hacer. Aquella era una noche especial para hacerlo, había encontrado la forma de estar con Alec siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte, más allá de la vida limitada de su amado. Pero él sabía que Alec no se lo pondría fácil, la sangre necia de los Lightwood fluía después de todo por las venas de su esposo.

-Alexander…- susurró Magnus sobre sus labios, antes de levantarse y ayudar a Alec a sentarse frente a él- hay algo que debo decirte…

-¿Vas a pedirme el divorcio después de esto?- dijo Alec jugando con él, después de hacer el amor con Magnus, siempre terminaba sintiéndose un poco bromista- debiste de hacerlo antes, no ahora que tengo ganas de repetir lo que hicimos mil veces más.

-¿Mil veces?- dijo Magnus sonriendo a su vez con un dejo de presunción- Soy bueno en lo que hago, ¿no?

-No presumas tanto, Bane- dijo Alec riendo divertido- te recuerdo que al menos tienes 300 años más de experiencia que yo.

-¡Bah!- dijo Magnus poniendo un falso gesto triste en sus labios- ¿Por qué siempre es tan difícil para ti admitir que te hago sentir todo lo que te hago sentir porque me amas y nunca has amado más a nadie?

-Te amo, Magnus Bane- dijo Alec de forma seria, de aquella forma ceremonial y directa en la que el cazador de sombras solía decir las cosas importantes- y tienes razón, nunca he amado a nadie más y jamás amaré a nadie como te amo a ti…

Magnus sonrió sintiendo que su corazón ardía con las palabras de su esposo. "Jamás amaré a nadie como te amo a ti"… aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza porque él también estaba seguro de que pasaría lo mismo con él: no amaría a nadie más, después de Alec, no podría existir nadie más.

-Alexander, te amo…- dijo Magnus poniendo en los labios del cazador de sombras una sonrisa hermosa y brillante- serás el único para mí, por siempre.

La luz de los ojos de Alec se apagó de pronto al escuchar aquellas palabras pero aun así sus labios sonrieron y asintió a las palabras del Brujo. Él sabía que aquello no podía ser verdad. Le había costado la mitad de su vida sobreponerse a la idea de que sus existencia terminaría pero que la de Magnus seguiría su curso, sin él, sin todo lo que los dos habían sido. Sin embargo, lo que le había dicho al brujo después de derrotar a Sebastian había sido cierto: no le podía prometer otra cosa más que la vida limitada y mortal que tenía, no podía prometerle más que estar a su lado hasta que la muerte lo arrebatara del mundo porque eso era todo lo que tenía.

Magnus notó en seguida el cambio en el humor de su amado y supo que había llegado el momento de decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Alec…- dijo el brujo con un dejo de nerviosismo- no te he dado un regalo de aniversario…

-Si es un guardarropa nuevo lleno de prendas hechas de plumas, piel y brillantina, paso- dijo Alec volviendo a recuperar la alegría- aunque ya sabes que puedes compensarme ese desastroso regalo con otros medios…

-Jamás podré hacer surgir el sentido de la moda en ti, ¿cierto?- dijo Magnus sonriendo al recordar el gesto de Alec al ver aquel regalo en su décimo aniversario.

-Izzy se lo quedó todo, ya sabes- dijo Alec divertido- ¿de verdad es otro guardarropa?

-Claro que no…- dijo Magnus empezando a sentir el acelerado latido de su corazón- es… es algo más.

El viento de la noche sopló en medio de los dos haciendo que Alec sintiera un escalofrío. No era normal ver a Magnus Bane asustado, porque eso era, Magnus Bane estaba asustado. Los ojos de gato del Brujo lo miraban como si fuera un niño pequeño que ha hecho una travesura por la que teme ser reprendido.

-Magnus, estás asustándome- dijo Alec tomando la mano de su esposo entre las suyas- ¿pasa algo malo?

-No es malo, Alexander…- dijo él tomando una inspiración profunda- o bueno, eso espero…

-Magnus…

-¿Recuerdas que Clary y yo hemos estado trabajando juntos?- dijo el brujo antes de que el valor lo abandonara de pronto- hemos estado estudiando libros de alta hechicería, leyendas, todo lo que hemos podido encontrar…

-¿Para hacer qué, exactamente?- dijo Alec con curiosidad, recordando de pronto las muchas reuniones que Clary había tenido con su esposo- Jace y yo empezábamos a temer que ustedes dos tuvieran un affair.

-Alexander…- dijo Magnus ignorando la broma de su esposo, demasiado emocionado para bromear- Clary y yo descubrimos la forma de… bueno… Clary creo una luna que puede unir tu vida a la mía, es decir, una runa que me permitirá ir contigo cuando tú…

Alec sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones después de escuchar las palabras de Magnus. "Una runa que me permita ir contigo cuando tú mueras", eso es lo que Magnus quería decirle. Pero no, aquello era inconcebible, aquello no podía ser verdad.

-¡No!- gritó Alec antes de terminar de escuchar lo que Magnus quería decirle- no me importa lo que tú y Clary hayan descubierto Magnus, no voy a permitírtelo.

-Pero Alec…

-No…- dijo él asustado por lo que Magnus le había dicho, por la implicación de que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn pudiera morir- no puedes…

-¿Por qué no puedo?- dijo Magnus sabiendo que la reacción de Alec era previsible. - ¿Solo porque tú lo dices?

-Magnus… - dijo Alec tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para mostrarle a su esposo el error que estaba cometiendo- sabes lo que pasa si intentas convertirte en mortal. Sabes que siempre es un desastre. Magnus, escúchame, te amo, te amo tanto y estoy tan asustado porque una parte egoísta de mí quiere que me sigas, quiere que vayas allá a donde yo vaya pero… no puedo permitirlo entiendes ¿Qué sería del mundo sin Magnus Bane? Eres parte del mundo…

-No quiero al mundo, te quiero a ti…- dijo Magnus haciendo que Alec recordara aquellas mismas palabras que él había pronunciado- ¿Qué va a ser de mi mundo sin Alexander Lightwood? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en ello? ¿Crees que he decidido esto porque soy un chiquillo enamorado! ¡Por el ángel, Lightwood!- Alec no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su esposo usando aquella expresión, pero dejó que continuara su discurso.- Tengo 400 años viviendo en esta tierra y hasta yo sé que este mundo también tendrá un final, así que ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Irme ahora o dentro de mil milenios ¿No crees que sería mejor estar con la persona que amo? Quiero ir a donde tú vayas…

-¿Y si no vamos a ningún lado?- dijo Alec tratando de reprimir el nudo en su garganta- ¿Y si los dos nos perdemos en la nada? No sabemos qué hay más allá de la muerte, nadie lo sabe…

-Pero tú no crees que haya nada- dijo Magnus con calma- y si nos hacemos nada, entonces seremos nada juntos ¿entiendes? Incluso esa opción es mejor que ser algo separados. Clary encontró la forma de hacer que un subterráneo soportara la magia de una runa, mi inmortalidad, sí, se terminará pero antes de eso no habrá consecuencias negativas, de hecho, el proceso será tan natural como quedarme dormido, dormido a tu lado Alexander. La magia de la runa, mi propia magia y sobre todo, el amor que compartimos, todo eso unirá nuestras almas, les impedirá separarse y lo que seremos después de eso, sí, tienes razón, no sabremos que es hasta que suceda, pero pasaremos juntos por ello… así que… Alexander… ¿Quieres vivir esa aventura conmigo?

Alec no respondió. Los ojos de Magnus lo miraban con amor y también de forma suplicante. Él entendía que la decisión de Magnus no era un capricho, no tenía nada que ver con eso. En los ojos del Brujo había una fiera determinación unida al amor más grande que los hijos del ángel hubieran visto en su historia. El cazador de sombras intentaba entender dentro de él la idea de Magnus dejando de existir y no podía, le resultaba imposible porque no quería ser él la causa de una perdida de esa magnitud para el mundo. Pero por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse tentado a permitirle a Magnus usar aquella runa, la runa que haría posible la eternidad, la eternidad para los dos… eternidad, esa palabra…

-Hay muchos tipos de inmortalidad, muchos tipos de eternidad, Alexander- dijo Magnus obligando al otro hombre a mirarlo a los ojos- yo simplemente quiero tener la que me permita seguir al lado tuyo.

-Magnus, no puedo- dijo Alec con la voz rota- no puedo pedirte que hagas eso, no por mí.

-¿Sigues pensando que no lo vales?- dijo Magnus recordando al joven lleno de miedos y de dudas que jamás se sintió suficiente al lado de sus compañeros, aquel muchacho asustado que había conocido hacía años y del cual se había enamorado- es por lo que siento por ti que me he planteado esta idea, quizá lo supe desde que te vi por primera vez. Supe que todo este tiempo, que todos estos siglos tenían sentido porque la espera por fin se había terminado y que mi destino era estar al lado tuyo siempre, sin importar lo que ese siempre implicara. Alexander, tú eres la eternidad que quiero.

Alec se quedó quieto, sintiendo el cálido toque de las manos de Magnus entre sus dedos. A él siempre le había costado trabajo entender que los demás quisieran hacer cosas por él, pero aquello que Magnus quería sobrepasaba sus límites y sin embargo podía entender lo que el Brujo estaba sintiendo. Porque él tampoco quería separarse de quien le había hecho conocer el amor que muy pocas veces llega a la vida de las personas. Para un cazador de sombras, el amor era una promesa de eternidad, no sólo un capricho como lo era ahora para la mayoría de los mundanos. Los cabellos oscuros de Alec ondearon al viento, sus ojos azules parecían absorber el brillo de las estrellas ¿Magnus de verdad quería aquello? Porque él quería aceptar su propuesta, porque quería decir que sí aunque fuera un acto desesperadamente egoísta.

-¿Va a dolerte?- dijo Alec sin poder evitar reprimir una pregunta tan infantil.

-No, no me dolerá.- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa suave, sabiendo que ahora tenía más posibilidades que antes de convencer a Alec de que su decisión era la adecuada.

-¿De verdad Clary sabe cómo hacerlo?

-Ella y los hermanos silenciosos han estudiado y experimentado con runas antes- dijo el brujo con un dejo de esperanza, sabiendo que Alec estaba considerando al menos la posibilidad- además, ya sabes, tu esposo es el gran Brujo de Brooklyn, creo que debes darle un poco de crédito.

-Magnus…- dijo el cazador de sombras- júrame que esto es lo que quieres hacer, por favor, dime que no lo haces sólo porque yo tengo miedo.

-Yo también tengo miedo Alexander, por eso lo hago- dijo el brujo sabiendo que había ganado la batalla- temo perder al único amor al que me niego a perder. Sin ti la vida carecería de sentido y es mil veces peor vivir una vida así… te prometí que jamás te dejaría y quiero cumplir mi promesa.

-Y yo quiero cumplir la mía…- dijo Alec con un profundo suspiro- cumplir mi promesa de amarte por todo el tiempo que tengamos disponible.

-Tendremos una larga vida juntos, Alexander- dijo Magnus atrayéndolo hacia sus brazos- y después de eso, la eternidad.

-La eternidad…- dijo Alec pegándose al pecho de su amado, rindiéndose a su propuesta y aspirando el aroma a sándalo y a magia que la piel de Magnus despedía.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, los dos unidos a la piel del otro sabiendo que tenían ahora una nueva promesa por cumplir y que el verdadero infinito esperaba por ellos, indiferente a cosas tan nimias como la muerte. El brujo acariciaba el cabello oscuro del cazador de sombras. La suerte estaba echada una vez más pero esta vez ninguno de los dos estaba asustado. Ahí, delante de ellos, en el brillo de todas las estrellas de la noche, los dos podían contemplar en la eternidad de los astros, su propia promesa de eternidad…

* * *

 **NdA: Bien... soy nueva en este mundo, todo empezó porque beso Malec xD Me refiero a la serie, antes había leído los libros pero ver el beso en live action me trastornó un poco. Espero que haya alguien que pueda leer esta historia y que me diga (porfiiiiii) que le pareció. Tenía pensado que esto fuera un one** **shot pero todo puede suceder, ustedes me dirán qué opinan.**

 **La canción de bodas es de Ruelle y se llama "I get to love you", como todas las canciones de Ruelle es perfecta para esta pareja y para este mundo.**

 **Y bueno... BE NICE WITH ME¡ XD**

 **Ojalá podamos volver a leernos :3**


End file.
